Holiday Party 2012
The '''Holiday Party 2012' is a party on Club Penguin. It started on the 20th of December, and was confirmed by Polo Field on Twitter. Rockhopper along with Coins for Change returned. Members could buy items from the Holiday Party 2012 Catalog. In the event, players were able to become a Reindeer Puffles, Road Racer, or Frost Bite. Free Items Daily Gifts The following items were obtainable from a daily calendar. Trivia *It is Club Penguin's 4th Holiday Party, with the first 4 being Christmas Parties. *Cool In The Cold is the music video for the party. *There are new temporary emotes, which are the Freezing Emote, Cookie Emote, and Blue Music Notes Emote as confirmed by Polo Field. He also said that these emotes are only for the party. These emotes animate as well. *Members are able to turn into Frost Bites and freeze other penguins. This is the fourth time members can transform, the others time being with Ghostamatron during the Halloween Party 2012 when you could turn into a Ghost, or when you could become a Puffle during the Puffle Party 2012 and they can transform into green puffles during CPIP. **This is also be the second time Non-Members can transform, as they can become race cars by donating to Coins for Change. The first was during the April Fools' Party 2008 on the CPIP servers, where both members and non-members can transform to Green Puffles. *You are able to buy cookies at the Bakery to fund raise for Coins for Change. *This is the second party in Club Penguin to cross years. The first was the Christmas Party 2006. This does not count the New Years events. *Spike Hike confirmed that Arctic White will be available during the party. *There is a race track at the Gift Shop, snowball fight at the Beach, and Reindeer Puffle area at the Forest. *Those who log in between December 25 and January 2 will receive the Arctic White color. *In order to transform into a Reindeer Puffle, Road Racer, or Frost Bite, you have to purchase a cookie for 100 coins. The transformation only lasts 10 minutes, so you have to buy another cookie to change again. **Also, every time you buy a cookie, the 100 coins are given to Coins for Change. *Ambient nature sounds were added to some rooms during this party. *The puffle sign that is hung up outside the Pet Shop resembles the sign before the Journey. *This is the first Holiday Party to have Santa's Sled available to Non-Members. *Santa's Sled was in the Dance Lounge in previous years. This year, it is the Lodge Attic. *You could not climb the ladder of Hidden Lake during the party because wooden boards have blocked the exit. *The Lodge Attic was accessible by the Spy Phone during the party and was not decorated. *On December 21st, hackers were seen wearing Rockhopper's Hat and Arctic White. *If you meet Rockhopper at the Bakery, he will be bigger than other Penguins there. *Strangely, starting from December 26, the Coins Total screen broke down because the count had reached 10 billion coins. *This was the only Holiday Party (not including the original 4 Christmas parties) to not have a free item via Penguin Mail. *This was the last party in 2012. *It was the first Holiday Party themed in snow,ice and cold - not Christmas Glitches *Although the cookies only cost 100 coins, you need to have at least 200 coins to purchase any. *If you teleport with your EPF phone to Lodge Attic, Santa's sled will not be there. *Sometimes, when you opened up Rockhopper's player card on the friends list, it shows Rockhopper's Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit Player Card. *Sometimes if you transform into Frost Bite, you will be colored Old Blue. *Some penguins were able to access the balcony at the top of the Bakery. *Sometimes, when Rockhopper was around where you are, his igloo was open, so penguins could go to his igloo through his player card. Gallery Sneak Peeks File:Cpparty.jpg|A sneak peek given by Polo Field File:Cpwiki polo rock.PNG|The proof: Rockhopper is coming. File:11.JPG|The news for the party on the UK website. File:Screenshot_1732.png|A sneak peek of the Gift Shop and a new emote. HP2012CPM.jpg|Another sneak peek image. File:8270407453_150834d2f6_z.jpg|A sneak peak of the Beach. File:8270408009_a4de2888b9.jpg|The Emoticons Bar. Emotes HP2012.png|All three new emotes. HP2012 Ski Village SO.gif|A sneak peek of the Ski Village by Polo Field. Isthisnew?.jpg|Sneak peak of the Forest by Polo Field. Login Screens File:Loginholidayparty2012.png|One of the login screens. Holiday Login screen.png|Another login screen . Log Off Screens File:Exit_Screen2-Holiday_EN.jpg|First log off screen. File:Holiday Party 2012 Log-off Screen #2 (Cool in the Cold).png|Second Log-off Screen about the Cool In The Cold music video Holiday2012LogOffScreen.png|Third Log-off Screen. logoffscreenholiday7777.PNG|Fourth log off screen showing members will be able to become reindeer puffles. Home Page Homepage_Christmas_2012.png|Slide one. Homepage2_Christmas_2012.png|Slide two. Bb-holiday.jpg|Slide three. Rooms Holiday Party 2012 Beach.PNG|Beach File:BeaconHolidayParty2012.png|Beacon Ship headquarters HP2012.png|Captain's Quarters Holiday Party 2012 Clothes Shop.PNG|Clothes Shop File:CoffeeShopHolidayParty2012.png|Coffee Shop File:Holiday_Party_2012_Coffee_Shop_Screen_breakdown.jpg|The Coffee Shop after the screen brokedown. File:CoveHolidayParty2012.png|Cove Untitled20121226175224.png|Crow's Nest File:Dock holiday party.png|Dock Dojo HP 2012.PNG|Dojo File:DojoCourtyardHolidayParty2012.png|Dojo Courtyard File:During the Holiday Party 2012.png|Everyday Phoning Facility Forest HP2012.png|Forest Ice Berg Before Growing HP 2012.png|Ice Berg before the tree had grown. Ice Berg HP2012.png|Ice Berg after the Christmas Tree had grown. Migrator HP2012.png|Migrator Holiday Party 2012 Mine Shack.PNG|Mine Shack Ninja Hideout HP2012.png|Ninja Hideout LOLOLOL.png|Pet Shop Holiday Party 2012 Pizza Parlor.PNG|Pizza Parlor File:Plazaholidayparty2012.png|Plaza Ship Hold HP2012.png|Ship Hold Ski Hill HP2012.png|Ski Hill Holiday Party 2012 Ski Village fixed.PNG|Ski Village Holiday Party 2012 Snow Forts.PNG|Snow Forts before the Coin Total count is broken. Snowfortsaftercounterbrokenhp2012.png|Snow Forts after the Coin Total count is broken. Stadium HP2012.png|Stadium File:Townholidayparty2012.png|Town Fire Dojo HP 2012.png|Volcano Catalogs purple catalog 0.PNG|Santa's office (Ski Lodge) catalog page 1 purple catalog 1.PNG|Santa's office (Ski Lodge) catalog page 2 purple catalog 2.PNG|Santa's office (Ski Lodge) catalog page 3 red gift box page 1.PNG|Gift Shop catalog page 1 red gift box page 2.PNG|Gift Shop catalog page 2 Rh_rare_items.png|Rockhopper's Rare Items Catalog Rockhopper spotted Rhh.png|Rockhopper spotted Aömm.png|Rockhopper spotted again rockhopperspotted.png|Rockhopper spotted in Big Foot, Captains Quarters Rh!.JPG|RH Spotted at the party Rh2!.JPG|Rockhopper spotted on Yeti (French) Cookie Shop Rh3!.JPG|RH at the very top left Rh4!.JPG|Rockhopper spotted with Yarr Captured.JPG|Clear Picture Of Rh and Yarr Cap2.JPG|Rockhopper! cap3.JPG|RH in red circle Yo ho ho!.JPG|Rh spotted at North Pole Iceberg Yo Ho bye!.JPG|Rockhopper leaving the server and saying bye to the penguins Yo ho!.JPG|Rockhopper and Yarr spotted on Marshmellow,Cookie Shop Rockhopperspottedhp2012.png|Rockhopper spotted. RH.JPG|Rockhopper At Avalanche(Portuguese)The Dock Big RH!.JPG|Rockhopper at the Bakery(Note: He's bigger than other penguins) OMG RH!.JPG|Rh looking at the amount of coins,he smiles because we donated over 10 billion coins! Transformations yellow race cars.PNG|A yellow Road Racer. black race cars.PNG|A black Road Racer. lime green race cars.PNG|A lime green Road Racer. 1joshuarulesRoadRacerPlayerCard.png|A green Road Racer. red race cars.PNG|A Red Road Racer. purple race cars.PNG|A Purple Road Racer. orange race cars.PNG|An Brown Road Racer. light blue race cars.PNG|A Blue Road Racer. green race cars.PNG|A Dark Green Road Racer. pink race cars.PNG|A Pink Road Racer. Arctic_white_race_cars.png|An Arctic White Road Racer. brown puffles.PNG|A Reindeer Puffle. frostbites.PNG|A Frost Bite. Kart Reindeer Puffle and Frost Bite In-Game Looks.PNG|A Road Racer, A Reindeer Puffle, and Frost Bite's In-Game sprites Red nose.png| A Reindeer Puffle with a red nose. (Dance action) Map Icons Beach Map Icon Holiday Party 2012.PNG|Beach Holiday Party Map Icon Cove.PNG|Cove Holiday Party Map Icon Dock.PNG|Dock Holiday Party Map Icon Dojo Courtyard.PNG|Dojo Courtyard Holiday Party Map Icon Forest.PNG|Forest Holiday party Map Icon Iceburg.PNG|Iceberg Holiday Party Map Icon Mine.PNG|Mine Plaza Map Icon Holiday Party 2012.PNG|Plaza Holiday Party Map Icon Ski Hill.PNG|Ski Hill Holiday Party Map Icon Ski Village.PNG|Ski Village Holiday Party Map Icon Snow Forts.PNG|Snow Forts Stadium Map Icon Holiday Party 2012.PNG|Stadium Holiday Party Map Icon Town.PNG|Town Club Penguin Times News and Advertisements Cookie rdgdsrgsd.png|The "Cookies For Change" article on the Issue #373 of the Club Penguin Times Cookie 2.png|Part #2 of the article "Cookies For Change" on Issue #373 of the Club Penguin Times Cookie 3.png|The Upcoming Events Section on the Issue #373 of the Club Penguin Times Holiday dfgdgdgd.png|The "Avast! Holiday Party!" article on the Issue #374 of the Club Penguin Times Holiday 2.png|Part #2 of the article "Avast! Holiday Party" on the Issue #374 of the Club Penguin Times Holiday 3.png|The article "Coins For Change" on the Issue #374 of the Club Penguin Times Holiday 4.png|The Upcoming Events Section on the Issue #374 of the Club Penguin Times Others Beacon_telescope.png|During the Holiday Party. (The Migrator has docked at the Beach) HP2012.png|The view during the Holiday Party 2012 in the Binoculars at the Cove. Holiday Party 2012 Map.png|The Map for the Holiday Party 2012 someone is in the house.png|The Grey Maintenance Shed with the lights on. test robot sprite in game.png|Wheel Bot Toy a cookie notice.png Member Frost Bite.png member reindeer puffles.png New Coins for Change Logo.png strange.png|The ladder to the Forest boarded up. Club Penguin.htm_20121225104816.png|Notice the penguin at the top-left of the photo. GLITCH SEEN AT TOP-RIGHT OF PHOTO.png|Close up of the photo Untitled20121225201349.png|We hit 9 billion Untitled20121225201708.png|Spike Hike igloo moose_puffle.PNG|Businesmoose as a Puffle Untitled20121226180217.png|Record broken ccc.png|Record broken fro.png|Frozen penguins by Frost Bite CP_new_year_2013_fireworks.png|Fireworks For January 1st, 2013 Map after the party (Bug).png|The map shortly after the party when Club Penguin was updating (It was a bug actually) Bakery Instructions.png|The Bakery (2012) Instructions Party Tour Guide Description Holiday Chat Holiday Party 2012 Jokes Videos Join the Holiday Party! Official Club Penguin Coins For Change Starts December 19! Official Club Penguin Sneak Peek Holiday Party Official Club Penguin See Also *Holiday Party *Cool In The Cold SWF *Homepage *Login Screen 1 *Login Screen 2 *Login Screen 3 Music *Main Theme *Inside Buildings *Iceberg *Santa's Sleigh *Bakery *Dock Room SWF *Town *Ice Berg *Beach *Dock *Snow Forts *Santa's Sleigh *Cookie Shop *Bakery *Rockhopper's Ship *Beach *Beacon *Coffee Shop *Cove *Nightclub *Dojo (Inside) *Dojo (Outside) *Fire Dojo *Ninja Hideout *Recycling Plant *Forest *Ski Lodge *Ski Hill *Pizza Parlor *Plaza *Ice Rink *Mine Shack *Ship Hold *Ship Nest *Ship Quarters *Gift Shop *Stage *Ski Village Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Transformations Category:Holiday Parties